


Southern Comfort

by flutter2deceive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying fanmix to "Southern Comfort" by EvilQueen79 for Swan Queen Big Bang: Four Letter Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this fic so much because it let me indulge my love of country music. As you can probably tell by the song selection for this mix, I'm always a slut for the women of 90s country haha. But thanks so much to EvilQueen79 for this wonderful AU of our SwanQueen ladies!

                                                   

**([fanmix](http://8tracks.com/flutter2deceive/southern-comfort))**

 

**The Restless Kind – Trisha Yearwood**

_I was born the restless kind_

_Settlin' down never crossed my mind_

_Wild and wooly, well I guess that's me_

_People sure get nervous when a woman's free_

 

 

**Slow Country Dance – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

_Sweethearts in love and others just lonely_

_Searching for someone to waltz with tonight_

_In a smoky old bar you know that it's only_

_A slow country dance on a Saturday night_

 

 

 

**Can’t Stop The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes**

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight_

_There's a magical feeling, so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

 

 

**Whatever You Do, Don’t – Shania Twain**

_If you stand too close to me_

_I might melt down from the heat_

_If you look my way one more time_

_I'm gonna go out of my mind_

 

 

**Strawberry Wine – Deana Carter**

_One restless summer we found love growing wild_

_On the banks of the river on a well-beaten path_

_It's funny how those memories they last_

 

 

**If I Fall – Dixie Chicks**

_If I fall, you're going down with me_

_You're going down with me baby if I fall_

_You can't take back every little chill you give me_

_You're going down with me baby, heart and all_

 

 

**If I Give My Heart – Alison Krauss**

_If I give my heart to you tonight_

_Will you still be by my side?_

_Or will you be gone with the morning sun_

_Like a restless bird in flight?_

 

 

**Breathe – Faith Hill**

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer than I've ever been before_

_And I know, and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

 

 

**Don’t Start – Terri Clark**

_My heart's more than taken_

_So if I give it to you please don't break it_

_Baby don't start what you can't finish with your heart_

_I'm no good with the goodbye part_

_If you wanna go, gonna go, baby don't stay_

_Cause I ain't got the kind of love you throw away_

_And if all you're gonna be is gone_

_Baby don't start_

 

 

**How Blue – Reba McEntire**

_Oh honey, why did you leave me?_

_Ain't you got a heart left in your chest?_

_I swear to you that I'm dying_

_Cause my mind won't let my body rest_

 

 

**Crazy – Patsy Cline**

_Crazy_

_I'm crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I'm crazy for feeling so blue_

_I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted_

_And then someday, you'd leave me_

 

 

**Restless – Alison Krauss & Union Station**

_I just can't stand being alone_

_I'm gonna have to change that someday_

_There's a restless feeling in my bones_

_And I know at times, it just won't go away_

 

_But the one thing I know_

_That when I turn out the light_

_Visions of you, dear_

_Dance in the night_

 

 

**You Can’t Run Away From Your Heart – Patty Loveless**

_There's no place that you can run_

_That our love won't follow_

 

_You can run when you feel too much_

_You can lie all alone in the dark_

_You can run from the one you need_

_You can run from the memories_

_But you can't run away from your heart_

 

 

**Never Love You Enough – Chely Wright**

_I could kiss you in the rain forever_

_Turn all of your pain to pleasure_

_Fill up all your days with sunlight_

_Make the passion last every night_

 

_Climb up to the sky and pull down all the stars above_

_But I could never love you enough_


End file.
